Chancellor of Holy-Germanian Empire
The Chancellor of the Holy Germanian Empire is the head of government of the Holy Germanian Empire. The Chancellor is equivalent to a Prime Minister in other countries. The current Chancellor of the Empire is Angela Merkel, who was reappointed in 2009 after being first appointed in 2005. She is the first female Chancellor. So the Germanian name of the Chancellor has been adjusted to her gender. The Chancellor derived from the office of Chancellor of the North Germanian Confederation. When the Consistution of Holy Germanian Empire came into effect on 18 April 1871, the Chancellor became the chief minister of the Empire and the Emperor's leading advisor. Today, the Chancellor is responsible to the Emperor and the Senate. Once becoming Chancellor, the Chancellor becomes Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Prussia (Holy Germania). Powers and Functions The Chancellor is appointed by the Emperor of Holy Germania. Upon recieving office, they are expected to "form a Government"- create a Cabinet and organize their policy. The Chancellor meets weekly with the Emperor and gives advise on using Imperial power. The Chancellor appoints the other Imperial ministers and Councillors with the apporval of the Emperor. The Chancellor obtains the dissmissal, resignation, or impeachment of ministers; he or she may also resign themselves with the Emperor's consent. Although the Emperor is Commander-in Chief of the Armed Forces, the Chancellor and the Minister of Defence have control over the deployment and actions of troops. The Chancellor can authorize, but not directly order, the use of Germania's nuclear weapons and can plan military strategy. The Chancellor appoints and fires military officals and chairs the Security Council. The Chancellor makes many senior appointments. Councillors, Ambassdors, High Commissioners, senior civil servants, senior military officers, members of important committees and commissions, and other officals are selected, and in most cases dismissed by, the chancellor. The Chancellor can also advise on Church appointments and supervise them at their will. The appointment of judges is an advisory power for Chancellors. Peerages, knighthoods, and honors are bestowed by the Emperor, but the Chancellor can advise on who should recieve or be stripped of these. The Chancellor also can bestow Chancellory Awards with the Emperor's apporval. The Chancellor can pardon and shorten terms of convicted felons and criminals. The Chancellor may sign treaties, coordinate alliances, and maintain most foreign affairs with the Emperor's apporval and direction. The Chancellor can however sign "Chancellory Agreements" under it's own power. The Chancellor can be removed by the Senate on conviction of crimes. Precedence, Privaleges, and form of Adress Throughout the Empire, the Chancellor outranks all others except the Imperial Family, the Lord Governor, and senior church and religious fuctionaries. Before the Chancellor publicly assumes office, they inform the general public that they have been appointed. This is usually put into effect by the words: "His Majesty The Emperor (Her Majesty The Empress) has asked me to become Chancellor and I have accepted," At present the Chancellor recieves $257,689 Germanian Dollars in addition to it's $20,300 dollar salary as member of the Imperial Senate. The Emperor however is the highest paid member of the government and judicary. The Chancellor offically resides at the Chancellory in Berlin and also is required to use Chetizki as it's country home in southern Germania. Upon retiring, a former Chancellor becomes an Imperial Prince, Lord (Lady) of the Order and Duke (Duchess) of the Empire. History Historical Overview Due to his administrative tasks, the head of the chapel of the imperial palace during the Holy Roman Empire was called Chancellor. The Archbishop of Mainz was Germanian Chancellor until the end of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806 while the Archbishop of Cologne was Chancellor of Italy and the Archbishop of Trier of Burgundy. These three Archbishops were also Prince-electors of the empire. Already in medieval times the Chancellor had political power like Willigis of Mainz (Archchancellor 975–1011, regent for Otto III 991–994) or Rainald von Dassel (Chancellor 1156–1162 and 1166–1167) under Frederick I. From 1867 to 1871 the title Bundeskanzler (federal chancellor) was used in the Germanian language, during the time of the North Germanian Confederation. From 1871 to present, the office is named Reichskanzler (literally, Chancellor of the Realm). North Germanian Confederation (1867-1871) The head of the federal government of the North Germanian Confederation, which was created on 1 July 1867, had the title Confederate Chancellor. The only person to hold the office was Otto von Bismarck, the Prime Minister of Prussia. The King of Prussia was crowned as Germanian Emperor at the Palace of Versailles on 18 January 1871, however, the North Germanian Confederation did not cease to exist until the Consistution of Holy Germanian Empire went into force on 16 April. Bismarck hence remained Chancellor of the Confederation until that date. During these months, the North Germanian Confederation was also referred to as the Germanian Confederation, after the South Germanian states (excluding Venilet) had joined the confederation. The Chancellor was appointed by the King of Prussia in his capacity as President of the North Germanian Confederation. His role and powers were very similar to that of the office of Chancellor of Germania from 1871. Chancellor of Holy Germanian Empire (1871-present) From 1871 to the present, the Chancellor of the Holy Germanian Empire is the Empire's chief minister and the Emperor's leading advisor. The Chancellor is the leader of the Federal Council. The Chancellor is appointed and dismissed by the Emperor. The Chancellor also can be chairman of their party and one of the leading politcal officers. Category:Holy Germanian Empire Category:Politics and Government of Empire